How Do You Like To Dance?
by Denigoddess2001-Arken-Stone1
Summary: Ella and Amenadiel are getting to know each other at Lux's annual Halloween gala. Dang those daiquiris for hitting Ella too hard. Happy Halloween!


Disclaimer: Lucifer is the property of Neil Gaiman, DC Comics and Fox Television. I write this for love, not for profit and I own nothing.

"A Star Trek Officer? I think it's great, but do you really want to go as a red shirt to a party held by Lucifer at Lux?" Chloe nodded at approval at the short red Communications mini-dress that contoured her fellow tribe sister in all of the right places. "You told me red shirts don't survive in Start Trek."

"Male redshirts meet tragic deaths," Ella amended, working her hair into an ornate beehive style that she had found on a YouTube tutorial. "Only one female redshirt ever died, so the odds are in my favor that I'll survive a night at Lux."

"Well, it's better than mine," Chloe looked down at her police blues that she'd worn as a rookie cop.

"You could've borrowed one of mine. I have plenty for cosplay and conventions," Ella reminded her. "Or you can take Maze up on her offer for her to put you in one of her outfits."

"Hmm, I don't do dominatrix well, sorry." Chloe said deadpan as she finished pinning her long hair into an efficient bun.

"What is Lucifer going as?"

"He said he's going to surprise me," Chloe answered. "What about Amenadiel's costume?"

"I really don't know," Ella giggled, blushing. "I don't know him very well yet. I'm still trying to read him and he's not an easy to figure out."

"We'd better get going or we're going or Lucifer will be begin his text blitz about where we are and when he'll get there."

"One sec, Chloe, I have to add one final touch," Ella reached into the side of one of her black boots, pulling out a lipstick tube. She took off the lid, sweeping a vibrant crimson gloss across her lips. "Perfect."

"What about Maze and Linda?" Chloe asked, adjusting her shirt so that one additional button was undone on her shirt, showing just a hint of a navy blue lace bra. "Have you heard from them?"

"Yeah, they're going to meet us at Lux," Ella adjusted the hem of her mini-dress, tugging it down in an attempt to add an inch to the hem. She wanted very much to meet Amenadiel's approval. They'd been on two dates so far: one at Starbucks and a second one that included ice cream from Ben and Jerry's and a walking tour at Union Station.

Ella awkwardly squirmed to find some comfort of her underwire padded push-up bra that she sarcastically called the 'ye old torture device.' She made sure that her mod sixties makeup and black cat eyeliner were flawless. She hoped to get a reaction out of the conservative, constrained Amenadiel. He'd been nothing but a perfect gentleman, but Ella wondered if he was a good kisser. He hadn't so much as held her hand yet and he was the diametric opposite of Lucifer when it came to how he interacted with women. Who knew Lucifer's brother would be shy, an old-fashioned gentleman?

Within the hour, the sexy cop and the Starfleet commander arrived at Lux. Because Halloween was a popular event at Lux, there was a long line of patrons hoping to make they ways past the burgundy velvet ropes at the entrance. At the main entrance were two, very tall men that monitored who entered and who didn't. With arms crossed and stern glances, the two looked upon Chloe and Ella, "Detective Decker, Lucifer said that you'd be bring a guest."

"Right," she nodded toward Ella. "This is Ella Lopez, a friend of Lucifer and his brother."

"We understand," the bouncers replied, unhooking the velvet rope and motioning them to go inside.

"Not exactly the friendly type, are they?" Ella pointed back at the bouncers with her thumb.

"No, not really," Chloe agreed.

Chloe and Ella made their way through the throng of people socializing and dancing inside Lux. The neon lights flashed while the music pulsed loudly through the speakers, sending vibrations throughout the club. Ella saw Amenadiel standing at the bar, sipping a drink and keeping to himself in the darker portion of the bar.

He was dressed in a long, gray sleeveless tunic that came nearly to his knees with matching loose pants and gray sandals. In the flashes of the pulsating strobe light, Ella saw the strong, sculpted contours of his biceps and triceps. In hand he held some kind of drink and she found it surprising, because with his quiet demeanor, for him to have a drink in hand. She drank in the pure masculine beauty that radiated from Amenadiel, his quiet charisma and mystique.

"I'm going to go find Lucifer," Chloe yelled in Ella's ear over the music. "I'll see you later."

Amenadiel turned his head, as if sensing Ella's presence. His dark eyes locked on her and he gave her that brooding, intense look that Ella didn't know how to interpret. As she approached, Ella saw his eyes travel slowly up and down her body

"Hey, Big Guy, enjoying the view?" Ella grinned, feeling like she'd won the lottery when he kept his gaze focused solely on her. She watched him shift his gaze away to the size and down to the floor. Ella knew by Amenadiel's body language that he felt sheepish. for staring too long and she knew if she could see him better light than the dim ambiance of the club, he'd be blushing.

"I am," his deep voice spoke softly in her ear as he took her hands in his and planted a lingering kiss Ella's cheek. "You look stunning."

"Thanks," she grinned. "You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself. Love the costume!"

"You approve?"

"I do," she said. "You look smoking' hot. What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a fallen angel."

"I don't think I've ever seen an angel dress like that," Ella eyed him appreciatively. "What about the halo and where are the wings?"

"No halo and no wings for this fallen angel," Amenadiel replied with what Ella thought was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You have to remember, every angel puts a dent in their halo once in a while. Nothing that a little prayer and jewelry cleaner can't fix. If nothing else, tilt and wear it with style or use it as a Frisbee. No long face for you tonight, Amenadiel."

The forlorn expression that Amenadiel wore slowly disappeared as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. That slow smile turned into a genuine grin and a low, baritone chuckle came from him. He hugged Ella closer, pressing her against every hard contour of his body which made Ella gasp in surprise and appreciation. "You always know how to bring me out of a bad mood."

"Hey, it's what I do," she smiled, turning in to look at him. "If evil and crap is all we ever look for, then that is all we'll ever see. If we look for the goodness and positive in life, then we'll start seeing it more often."

"How did you get to be so wise?"

"Hey, when you live with four brothers who are occasionally dumb-asses, someone has to be the smart one and that job fell to me," Ella shrugged. "Hey, no more intense brooding. Let's move."

Ella took him by the hand, gently tugging him to the dance floor. He gave a wide-eye looked when he realized her intentions. "Ella, I can't dance."

"I've never skydived," she replied. "Once I learn how, watch me do my thing. Same thing, Amenadiel. A move here and a step there and you'll be hoofing it in no time."

Ella swayed easily to the rhythm to the song, letting her hips move in time to the music and letting the rhythm dictate her movements. At first, Amenadiel's movements were stiff and awkward, but as the night progressed, he became fluid and sensual, twirling Ella around and marked by their strength and grace.

When the song slowed, he pulled her closer, their bodies warm against each other. The contact caused Ella's heart to beat double-time, excitement to build and to flow throughout her body. She looked let her head fall on Amenadiel's shoulder and she heard a deep hum of satisfaction that shiver with anticipation.

'Yeah,' Ella thought with satisfaction. 'He's definitely enjoying himself.'

After the club closed, they sat with Chloe, Lucifer and Linda sipping after hours drinks. By that time, Ella had one too many daiquiris and had a little trouble remaining upright on her bar stool. Chloe said that Ella had driven to Lux and Amenadiel offered to drive Ella's car back to Chloe's condo.

"What about you?" Chloe asked.

"I'll drive Ella home, park her car and take a taxi," Amenadiel shrugged.

After dropping off Chloe, Amenadiel carried a loudly snoring Ella into her apartment while managing, somehow, to unlock her front door without dropping her. He laid her gently onto the sofa, pulling off her black boots and setting them by her coffee table. He found a coverlet on her bed, bringing it back to the living room and gently draping it over her sleeping frame. He took one of her fluffy bed pillows, lifted her head and place the pillow beneath it.

He turned to head for the front door when a hand tugged at his. "Stay,"

It was a nearly incoherent word muffled by sleep and a pillow pressing against her face, but Amenadiel understood it all the same. "I can't, Ella, but I'll call you tomorrow. Sleep and pleasant dreams."

She tossed and turned for a moment before snuggling deeper into the sofa beneath the coverlet. Amenadiel smoothed back one stray black tendril from her brow. "I hope you don't have a hangover tomorrow. Good night."

And with that, Amenadiel left, thinking it had been a good night.


End file.
